


We play at being humans...

by AlessiaNott



Series: AlessiaNott’s songfics list [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Based in a song, Beggie, Cheerleader Betty Cooper, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up, High school love, M/M, Nice Chuck Clayton, Pining, Relationship Problems, Soft Reggie Mantle, Songfic, Two Shot, alternative universe, barchie friendship, beronica friendship, sweet Reggie Mantle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaNott/pseuds/AlessiaNott
Summary: Love means growing up with someone you can trust, loves means making mistakes and fixing them together, love isn't easy.OrBetty and Reggie have a beautiful relationship, can they keep it like that?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Reggie Mantle, Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Series: AlessiaNott’s songfics list [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	We play at being humans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys were paying attention to my [tumblr](https://alessianott.tumblr.com/) you'll already know this is was going to be an One Shot, at the end it's getting so long I decided to divide it, so it'll be a Two Shot instead.  
> The song that inspired me it's a song in spanish, it's called 'Con Las Ganas' from Zahara, it's a really beautiful song.   
> I fixed the lyrics to a translation I saw more fit. Here if if you had the chance, it's really beautiful.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it, Beggie is one of my favorite non-cannon ships, so It's been really fun to write them, specially from the prespective I've been trying to show, focusing in a more Season 1 Betty and a soft Reggie, kinda like season 3.

**I remember when you came you didn't even look at me**

**I was just one among hundreds**

**And yet they were yours,**

**First flirtations**

* * *

First great sounds scary, at least it does when you’re the youngest in your class, a few months away to be the right age to be in the course, and being in a new school it also sounds really frightening.

The small pigtailed blond girl walks with her pink Barbie backpack and lunchbox, her uniform looks totally perfect and on each tail she has bow, pink too.

She holds tight to her father’s hand, looking around of this foreign place she has to call now her classroom, but her scared expression turns to relief when she notices her friends on one of the tables, with the right amount of chairs to fix them.

The six year old let go of her father’s hand and runs to where all her fellow first grader friends are, they say hello to her and hugs her, and Veronica – her _bestest_ friend - tells her where she has to leave her things.

She says goodbye to her parents, who smiles at their youngest starting this new adventure called elementary school, they were feeling so proud and old, their baby girl was growing up and she was just adorable and sweet.

* * *

Betty took a sit between her two _bestest_ friends: Veronica, a latina girl with beautiful black hair and brown eyes, with golden skin, who always looked after Betty like a big sister, encouraging her to take risk – or what could be considered a risk at such a young age – and Archie, the redhead boy who lived next door and always played with her, even if it was Barbie, just to make her happy, he was like an older brother, at least he played with her own brother – Archie always tried to protect her for the kids who picked on her for being younger than them for a year.

In the table were also her other best friends, Jughead, who liked to eat a lot and had a crown shaped beanie; Toni, who liked to play as a prince when they played princesses and princes; Josie, that always won when they played the talent show game; and Cheryl, who was also her cousin, who liked to boss all of them around and played as the princess to Toni.

She frowned when she realized Kevin, Fangs and Sweet Pea weren’t with them, but Toni told her they were in the other classroom and they would see them in the recess, which seemed to put the little girl at ease.

They teacher presented herself as Miss Kat, a kind young woman with a sweet smile and a lot of patient, when she was about to start to ask them to present themselves, the door opened.

“I’m sorry for interrupting” an older man say, Betty would found out later he was the principal. “But this young man was lost and he’s in your lesson” he explained to the teacher, who smiled and walked towards them, squatting so she could be in the same level of the little boy.

“Hey sweetheart, why don’t you take a sit?” she says and he just does as he says, Betty notices he is frowning and he has pretty brown hair and Asian like eyes, she titled her head, she was as curious as a little girl would be for a boy she hadn’t met before.

After all, they had cooties, except from her friends because she knew they’re mother made them use anti-cootie gel, that’s what Veronica told her when she saw him giving Archie a peck on the lips.

* * *

He doesn’t notices her, not that day, not the following week, she knows there is a Betty in his classroom, but he stays mostly with Chuck and the other kids, because girls have cooties and he doesn’t want to get any of those.

* * *

It isn’t until he’s thirteen when he really notices Betty, the beautiful blond girl that goes to school with him, but now they’re in different classrooms, but she tends to wait for some of her friends outside of his.

He sees her during lunch break, when they walk to the class that they have in the same hallway.

* * *

When he’s fifteen he’s sure he’s in love with her, because what he sees when he sees her doesn’t feel anything like he does when he kisses Valerie, Chelsea, Tina, Ginger… you get the idea… Betty has something else, Betty is special, and when he has his first time with a girl from Baxter high, when he closes his eyes he imagine the blond angel.

He feels bad, because he does respect her and cares for her, but he’s a young boy with hormones, who is in love with the most beautiful girl and he can’t help himself.

* * *

In freshman year, when he gets to the football team he decides to try to talk to her, she’s 14, five months away from her 15 birthday, but she just laughs and tells him that she won’t fall for dare he was pull into it.

He feels bad, and mad with himself, but he can’t blame her because he has a reputation.

A few days later, of trying to flirt with her and totally failing because the same reason, he tries to go to Archie, who she knows Betty trust.

“Reggie…” Archie’s tone is a warning, almost as a overprotective parent, and Reggie has to bite the remark, because he _really_ wants to have something with Betty, because the girl is pretty special and he doesn’t have a silly crush.

“Hear me out, Andrews, please” he’s almost pleading, and this gets Archie’s attention, because as much as distracted Archie can be, he knows Reggie doesn’t really insists in someone who doesn’t wants him.

“Okay, but fast, I have to take Veronica to her appointment on the spa” in another moment, Reggie would surely have made fun about it, but he needs Archie on his good side.

“I really want to get Betty out in a date, okay? I really like her man, and she told me no because she thinks is part of a dare or a bet…” he sighs and looks down for a minute, before looking Archie in the eyes, “I need your help, Archie, I really like and care for her, if she doesn’t wants to because she doesn’t likes me, I’ll leave her alone, but at least she knows I really am interested”

“How can I know you really care for her?” Archie crosses his arms, frowns a little and looks at Reggie, like if he was scanning him.

“For starters, I’m asking your help” he shrugs. “I know my reputation is shit, okay? I’ve been an idiot and Betty deserves the best of the best, but I can also be what she deserves, because… and I’ll kill you if you tell her before I do… It’s more than a crush for me, it’s been for a while, but I just realized, and I need to try and show her that I mean it”

Archie stays quiet, and in the end he sighs.

“I’ll talk to her, but I can’t promise you she’ll change her mind, she’s stubborn, sometimes she’s worse than Veronica and Cheryl combined” he jokes and Reggie laughs a little.

“Thanks man… and I promise you, if she doesn’t want to go out with me because she really doesn’t like me or something else that isn’t she thinking I’m interested just because a bet or a dare, I promise I won’t insist anymore”

Archie extends his and hands and Reggie takes it to shake it, when the redhead leaves the dressing room, the almond eyes guys sighs, hoping it works.

* * *

**Why didn't I realize**

**That there are forbidden elevators,**

**That there are shared sins,**

**And that you were so close**

* * *

Reggie doesn’t pressure or ask Archie anything again, he just waits because he doesn’t wants to bother Betty if the reason is that he doesn’t likes him.

It takes a month until he’s able to talk with her, but it’s not in a happy situation.

He’s in the waiting room, with his arm held tight against his chest because he got hurt during practice, he is pretty sure his arm is broken, everybody things it’s because he landed on it, but he knows the reason it’s a totally different one.

And then he sees the girl he thinks almost all the time, walking into the room totally distressed, with tears running down her face, her makeup is a mess, her mascara is all over her face. And he can’t still help but think she’s still beautiful.

He forgets about his pain for a moment, and quickly walks over her.

“Beth?” he calls her, is a nickname he gave her when they were around fourth grade.

“Reggie, hi” her voice is shaking, as she’s about to cry again.

Reggie doubts, he doesn’t ask her if she’s okay, he know she isn’t, and after realizing she does needs comfort, he hugs her, ignoring the pain in his hurt extremity.

Betty, who is overwhelmed with whatever is happening around her, just brakes down, crying her heart out on this boy she has rejected too many times, but it seems like he can’t care about that, because he’s there for her, when she needs someone and she can’t really call any of her friends, because she knows they’re currently busy.

He rubs her back with his healthy hand, and doesn’t say anything; he doesn’t even ask what’s wrong, because he doesn’t want to invade her privacy in a moment of such vulnerability. He feels good with being there for her, allowing her to let all go, feel better for a few minutes.

She calms down after a few minutes, her beautiful green eyes are red, her cheeks too, but they’re wet thanks to the tears that just ran down her precious face. Reggie’s heart hurts, she looks beautiful, even after crying, but it pains him that such a beautiful human being is having such a bad moment.

“Better?” is the only thing he is able to ask and she nods, shyly.

She hasn’t let go of the hug, he allows himself to enjoy it while it last, in the last few days he accepted that it was most likely that him and Betty would never happen.

“Thanks” her voice is raspy; she nods and notices the big mess she made on his shirt. “I’m sorry” she says, pointing, he shrugs.

“It’s okay, Beth, don’t worry. I’m glad you’re feeling a little better” he says, and she notices he’s sincere.

Truth is she likes him, she has always thought he is a really handsome guy, but he has a reputation, and she doesn’t want to get hurt. She knows he has told her she is different, that he really cares for her and he knows his reputation is bad, but he can show her he is being honest.

“Betty” she is called, she looks away and let’s go of Reggie, who takes a step back, nodding towards Mrs. Cooper.

“Mom… how is dad?” the younger blonde asks and walk towards her mother, she notices from the corner of her eye, Reggie is on his phone.

He is giving her privacy, not looking to find out what happened unless she tells him. Her heart skips by that thoughtful action.

“They have to operate him, honey. He had a heart attack, but it looks like they got it in time.” Alice reassure her youngest, her voice is a little broken and her face is wet from crying too. “I’ll call your siblings, why don’t you go get something to eat?” she suggests and Betty just nods.

Alice walks away, and Betty is the one to walk to Reggie this time.

“Thanks” she says when he looks at her, he titles his head and she smiles shyly. “For no eavesdropping…” he shakes his head.

“I don’t need to know what’s wrong if you don’t want to tell me, but know I’m here for you” he says and Betty smiles.

“My dad had a heart attack… it seems like they got it in time, they have to do surgery… are you okay?” she asks, taking a sit next to him.

“Got myself hurt while playing” he says quickly… too quickly. Betty holds herself for asking, wanting to respect his privacy just like he just did. “I have to wait so they can do the X-Ray, I have like nine patients in front on me” Betty sighs.

“I can go get something to you in the cafeteria if you want” she offers, he smiles.

“Why don’t I go with you? We’ll be back before they call me” he says and she agrees, Reggie smiles and they walk to the elevator.

In the cafeteria they just get some chips and a few cans of Pepsis, Betty gets also a salad for Alice, knowing her mom too well. For Reggie she gets a bag of Takis, he smiles because those are his favorites. He tries to pay, she doesn’t let him.

On their way back to the waiting room, she pushes the button that stops the elevator. Reggie looks at her confused.

“Archie talked with me…” she starts, and he’s afraid that she’s mad, or that she’ll finally tell him she’s not interested.

“Beth…” he tries to interrupt her, but she holds her hand and shakes his head.

“Reg, I’ll go on a date with you… after everything gets better with my dad” she promises.

He is left without words, she gets on her toes to leave a kiss on his cheek, he blushes and Betty can’t help to giggle, then she pushes the button and the rides continues.

* * *

That night he gets a text from her:

> **Beth:** Thank you for being there… I hope your arm gets better soon.

Reggie smiled at the kiss emoji, but he takes a moment to think of his answer. It feels like he’s dreaming.

> **Reggie:** I’m always here when you need someone, Coop. I’m glad your dad did well on surgery, hope he has a good recovery too.

Betty holds the phone to her chest for a moment, her heart is beating fast. This is the guy she has had a crush since she was little, but was too afraid for his reputation.

She shakes her head: to hell with waiting.

> **Beth:** How about we go on that date you have been asking me for so long, this weekend? My dad would be home already and my mom will be okay with it.

Reggie has to pinch himself, so he’s sure he’s not dreaming. It feels too good to be truth, but he will take the opportunity, he is totally gone for this blonde angel.

> **Reggie:** Saturday night, I’ll pick you up at 6.
> 
> **Beth:** It’s a date.

They both fall sleep with a smile in their faces.

* * *

He is outside her house at 6pm sharp, he convinced his dad to let him use his car, even thought he was just fifteen, with a little blackmailing he was able to coerce him.

His little sister, Jennifer, makes fun of him for being so nervous and fixing his heart so much, he rolls the eyes towards the 10 years old and tells him he won’t get her a milkshake if she continues with the teasing.

“Yeah, you’ll get me one anyways” she says and sticks her tongue out at him.

He knows she’s right.

* * *

When he sees Betty, he reminds himself that she’s in fact the most beautiful girl that has ever walked on the planet:

Her hair is down, with soft curves falling just above her shoulder, a white headband on it. Her eyes stand out thanks to the black eye line she painted under them, the green looks shiner than usual. Her beautiful cheeks are covered with soft blush. It’ natural, he notices. And her lips have lip gloss, and he can’t help but wonder what they taste like.

She’s wearing a skirt above her knees, is just the right height, not too short but not too long, it’s light blue. She has a white blouse, a gold necklace around her neck, with a ‘B’. Her shoes are black slippers; he smiles at her and opens the door when she gets close enough. On her shoulder she has a small purse.

“You look beautiful” he tells her, a shy side smile on his face.

“Thank you” she says, and gives him a kiss on his cheek before getting into her sit.

* * *

On their way to the Bijou, they talk, and Betty details him just as he did with her.

His black night hair is brushed back, making his forehead more prominent. She thinks he recently shaved, if not today, yesterday, because his singular chin looks pretty smooth.

He is wearing his varsity jacket, and she has to bite back a laugh because it’s adorable how proud he is about being part of the Bulldogs. He has a plain shirt, it’s black, and some old jeans that do a good work to his ass – she had noticed when he opened the door for her.

She notices he’s driving as good as he can with a casted arm, at least his hand is free, and he had told her on their messages at the end he didn’t had broken anything, it was just a pretty bad sprain.

* * *

“Do you like scary movies?” he asks, looking to her when they stop in one of the traffic lights on the way is red.

“I love them, and I don’t get scared easily” he smiles and nods.

“Good to know, because I love them… I would’ve watched whatever you wanted, but having the same favorite genre… where have you been all my life, Beth?” he jokes and she giggles.

He smiles brightly, he plans on keeping her giggling and smiling if everything goes well.

* * *

Betty had told him the truth; she didn’t have scared easily, and didn’t do him. They enjoyed the movie, his arm around her shoulders, her face leaned to his chest, they whispered making fun of the people that got awfully scared, jumping and screaming on the room.

They shared popcorns, their hands touching from time to time, making both of them blush at the electricity they felt, but they stayed silent, they didn’t need to say anything about it.

* * *

Now they were at Pop’s, after all, what teenager date in Riverdale didn’t end with a milkshake and some onions rings and fries in the well-known diner?

They are each one in a seat of one booth, laughing while they talk about a little bit of everything; Reggie is telling her about a funny moment with his little sister, jokingly saying the youngest siblings were hard work.

Betty throws a fry at him, which only makes him laugh louder.

She talks about her older siblings too, how Chic usually annoys her and how Polly always steals her clothes.

They also talk about when they were younger, they didn’t have many moments together, but sometimes they played together on play dates at Archie’s or Veronica’s.

* * *

When he takes her home, he holds her hand the entire ride, she smiles at their intertwined hands, his bigger one feels just right against her,

He is quick to get out of the car so he can open her door, she compliments him and he walks her to the red door.

“Thanks for this fun night” she tells him, he shakes his head.

“Thank _you_ for giving me an opportunity, I hope it was worth it”

He wants to kiss her, oh does he want to. But it’s just the first date, and she deserves better. He kisses her cheek and promises that if she’s up for it, they can have a second date, but that she doesn’t have to feel pressured.

Betty asks him to let her know when he arrives home.

He smiles, that’s a good sign.

* * *

Four months later they’re officially unofficial for everybody else, because they don’t really need to explain anything to anyone else.

They know they are into each other, that they’re exclusive and they don’t have a problem with the PDA. Sometimes Chuck and the rest of Reggie friends make fun of him for being so _in love_ with the blonde, but he doesn’t care.

They don’t correct people when they call the them a couple, a fling, or Reggie’s new booty call –even though in the last one, Reggie almost beats the guy, but Betty stopped him, telling him they can say whatever they want.

He punched the guy in the showers later, Archie took the blame, but Betty knew better.

He touched her boobs for the first time that afternoon.

* * *

Fourth period means their favorite moment of the day, because both of them have it in free time, so they spend it in the janitor closet, the football benches, the Blue & Gold officer, or anywhere they can cake out.

Today it’s the janitor closet, because Reggie seems to be more needier than usual, and Betty doesn’t mind, he respects her, always letting her dictate until what base he is allowed to, and even if it was just kissing, he is totally fine with it.

She feels so good with him, so most of the time she always says second base… and third base if they were in one of their houses alone.

She isn’t ready for the homerun, and he doesn’t ask for it, not wanting to pressure it.

* * *

His tongue enters her mouth, she welcomes it happily, letting explore the well know territory her mouth is. She has her arms around his shoulders; his hands are under her shirt, grabbing her waist.

She moans into his mouth, when he moves to grab her lower lip between his teeth, sucking it slowly. Betty clenches her tights.

One of her hands moves to his hair, intertwining her fingers with his soft black locks, pulling softly, he groans from his throat and she feels like dying, because everything is getting hotter and hotter.

His right hand moves to her belly, and then up to her chest, slowly for her to stop her if she doesn’t want the feeling, but her pressing herself to his body is all the reassurances he needs to grab her right boob over her bra.

Betty pulls away a second, she looks at him into his big brown eyes and smiles, a mischievous smile, then she jumps, hugging him with her legs around his waist, he grabs her by her ass, squeezing and she giggles.

“You’re so hot” he whispers, and she just answers kissing him again.

His mouths moves down to her neck to her shoulder, she titles it a little, giving him space.

When the bell rings signaling the end of the fourth period, Betty has a hickey on her shoulder. She covers it when she goes home with his varsity jacket.

* * *

The following day he takes her out on a date, he asks her officially to be her girlfriend, of course she says yes.

* * *

**I disguise myself as you.**

**You disguise yourself as me.**

**And we play at being humans**

**In this gray room**

* * *

Six months ago they became boyfriend and girlfriend officially, which for many was even more annoying cause they were even more into public affection than they were before, Betty always using Reggie’s varsity jacket and Reggie always spotted a hickey on his neck.

Cheryl and Veronica teased, oh did they teased their best friend about how whipped she was about her boyfriend, Betty just rolled her eyes and fired back, reminding them how they were with Toni and Archie, making them blush.

Kevin usually laughed at this, which only got them a remark from the redhead about Fangs, which made him shut up immediately, his cheeks getting a red tone.

But actually they really didn’t care, when they teased each other in their group of friends, even Josie didn’t get mad when she was teased about Sweet Pea, or Jughead when they paired him with a burger for the rest of his life.

At the end they were a real group of friend that really cared about each other, and if this meant having couples that were really into PDA, so be it.

* * *

“Cheryl!” Betty said, furrowing her eyebrows when she feels a pillow hitting the back of her head, making her look away from the handsome guy whose lap she’s sitting.

“Hey, why do you think it was me?” her redhead cousin and friend said pouting; Cheryl too was sitting on her girlfriend’s lap, who rolled her eyes.

“Babe, you’re the only one that throws pillows to stop people from making out” Toni pointed out, as she rubbed the taller girl arm.

“Oh, that’s true” the head cheerleader sighed. “Well, whatever, I was getting annoyed” she pouts again, Toni laughs and pecks her lips.

Reggie looks at Betty raising an eyebrow, the blonde girl sighs, in a way telling him ‘let her be, because we won’t understand anyway’. He decides to hug her, pressing her against his chest, Betty rested her head in his shoulder, facing his neck.

She is about to press a kiss against it, when a whistle distracts her, she growls.

“What do you want, Chuck?” she asks to her boyfriend’s best friend.

“Hey, why did it have to be me? It could be Andrews!” the quarterback answers, crossing his arms.

“My Archikins could be what?” Veronica asks, as she, Archie and the rest of the group walks in.

Betty rolls her eyes and situates herself, almost pouting because now she won’t be able to give Reggie a hickey – more like redo the one he already has.

“It’s okay, love. We still have the way to your house” he whispers to her ear and she smiles, looking back at him and pecking his lips.

“You two are so cute that you’re sick” Kevin says, Reggie is the one to rolls his eyes.

“C’mon, everybody in this group is totally into PDA, just get over it…. Well, Jones is into his food, but that’s cool too” he shrugs.

Betty decides to just listen as they talk, apparently there is a game of football coming, and then she hears the date and her eyes almost pop out of her head, as Reggie keeps talking.

“I would go to your house, but is our six month anniversary” she wants to hide, she feels so ashamed of herself.

Usually it’s Betty who is paying attention to the dates as birthdays and anniversaries, but being on vacations for the last few weeks she has lay back a little, not really checking the dates.

But Reggie is right, their six month anniversary is this Saturday… in two days… she needs the girls help for this one.

She stands up, getting an confused look from Reggie, she smiles at him sweetly and kisses his cheek, then she looks to the rest of her friends:

“Girls… and Kevin, would you come to the bathroom with me?” she asks, and they all nod.

Kevin doesn’t ask why she asked him too, he just follows, she breaths in relief when nobody question them, maybe it’s because they’re at Cheryl’s, having a pool day.

“What’s wrong?” Josie is the first one to ask, Betty hugs herself and looks at them.

“I forgot… about the anniversary?”

“YOU WHAT?!” they practically scream, thankfully not loud enough for the guys to hear outside, she shrugs and quickly explains them.

“Oh, don’t worry Bettykinks, everything we’ll be okay… do you have an idea of what you want to give Reggie?” Veronica asks.

She frowns, does she knows?

She does.

* * *

On her anniversary night Veronica and her come with an excuse to her mother, they’ll have a double date and she’ll expend the night at V’s. Alice doesn’t really question it; she’s working on finding shit about a new investor, so she really doesn’t pay attention.

She dresses up nicely, Reggie told her the day before he has a plan and to get just as beautiful as in their first date.

She decides for a strapless summer dress, is baby pink with some white flower painted on the end, the dress is just above her knees and she has a pair of white sandals, she dices to put her hair in her signature ponytail, and as accessories she wears a pair of earrings that matches the necklace Reggie gave her in their fourth month anniversary, which is a R.

She smiles, she loves how he likes to show off he’s her boyfriend, and she’s the same about him. Her makeup is pretty natural; she knows Reggie likes her either way, as long as she’s comfortable.

* * *

Reggie picks her up at Veronica’s, she told her she’ll be there, because Veronica picked her up before at her house so Alice wouldn’t suspect anything. She feels a little nervous, but also anxious, because she’s so happy with what she’s going to give him.

He compliments her, as usual, she kisses his cheek and she does the same, after detailing him.

His hair is like usual, his black locks touching his forehead, he has a white shirt and a pair of black pants, he also has black loafers. She noticed he shaved, the small shadow of hair he had the last day she saw him isn’t there anymore; she smiles taking his hand and kisses the palm.

“Where are you taking me?” she asks, titling her head, he smiles looking at her for a second, before turning to see the street.

He is again using his dad car, but he’s close to his 16 birthday and he knows he’s going to get his own car, he’s excited about it and Betty is too.

“It’s a surprise” he says, and Betty sighs.

Because she knows that even if she used her puppy eyes, he won’t tell her.

* * *

He takes her to Greendale, because they’ve been to all the worthy restaurants in Riverdale and _she deserves to keep exploring,_ his words. She says it’s too, but Reggie doesn’t care.

They have a good time, ignoring the looks for moody old couples, as they enjoy their anniversary, just talking about everything, enjoying their company, in the end they share a dessert and she pouts cause he doesn’t lets her pay.

She makes him promise in their next anniversary, she’ll pay. He agrees, but they both know when the time comes Reggie will try to fight it, at least.

* * *

“Go to your house” she tells him, when they’re finally back in the northside, and she knows he thinks it’s time to take her to her house.

“But your parents?” he ask, as he does as she says.

“They think I’m staying at V’s ‘cause we had a double date” she smiles, and he looks at her.

“I don’t deserve you” he says, she shakes her head laughing when he speeds up.

* * *

His parents are away in a business trip, but his little sister went with the because her mother didn’t like to make Reggie feel like he needed to look after her, even though he didn’t minded, she respected he was a teenager, with a girlfriend not the less.

And Jenny was his little sister, not his daughter.

Reggie was thankful about it in moments like the one he was living right now, he and Betty going to his room, having the house alone for themselves, because his parents still have a few more days until they came back.

They didn’t need to worry about anything.

* * *

He closes door and she turns around:

“I need to give you your gift” she explains, a mischievous smile appears.

“I thought we agreed not to get us anything on the even months?” he asks confused, she rolls her eyes.

“I know you, Reg, all that questioning you put Fangs up to, weren’t as subtle as you thought, babe. You should’ve asked help to Kevin or the girls” she laughs, he smiles and scratches the back of his neck.

“Okay, I got you something” she rolls her eyes and smiles.

“It’s okay, I have something for you too” she says, then adds quickly “ but you first, mister” she points at him, and he laughs little.

“Okay, okay” he complies and takes a box from the pocket of his jacket, she smiles sweetly at him and shakes her head.

“Babe, you didn’t have too” he smiles as he opens it, and a silver charm bracelet appears in front of her eyes, there is only a five charms, and her eyes get teary when she notices what they’re.

The first one is a movie camera, the second one is a milkshake, from their first date, she remembers.

The third one is a picnic basket, from one time they were to Sweetwater River and had a picnic.

The fourth one is a broom and she rolls her eyes, giggling at the meaning.

_Horny bastard_

The last one is a heart with a key, she looks at him and he is blushing, smiling shyly.

“Reg” she whispers “it’s beautiful, thank you” they hug, and he explains the meaning.

“I want to give you a charm for every milestone we reach, for every significant moment, there are many more charms we could all already, but I thought this were the most special so far”

“I get the milkshake, the movie camera, the picnic basket and the broom” she laughs and he shrugs.

“The last one… means you have the key to my heart, Beth… you have had it for a long time, but I’m finally ready to say it…” he takes a deep breath and Betty feels a tear rolling down her face “… I love you”

Betty laughs sweetly, covering her mouth and looking at him straight to the eyes.

“Reg… I love you too” she says, because it’s the truth.

He takes her hand and pulls her close, he moves his hand to stroke her face and kiss her sweetly, she kisses back, and both of them just want to show their feelings.

“Babe” Betty talks when they move apart to breath, their foreheads are touching.

“Hmm?” Reggie has his eyes closed, so he can’t looks at Betty’s cheeky smile.

“I want to give you my gift” she says, taking a step back, Reggie opens his eyes and drops his jaw when he sees her.

Her beautiful girlfriend is in front of him, wearing a pair of lace underwear, its blue, his favorite color. And she looks so hot, hotter than in any of those hot dreams he’s ever had or those naughty thoughts he has pictured her when he’s giving himself pleasure.

The hormonal part of him wants to just jump and start everything, but he needs to be sure, because _he loves her_ and, more importantly, _respects her._

“Beth… angel… are you sure?” he ask, having to stop cause there is a knot in his throat, his pants are too tight and he’s starting to feel the need.

“I love you, you have been so patient with me… and I want to have my first time with you”

“Our first time” he says, and she rolls her eyes as he walks towards her.

He puts his hands in her waits, they are a little cold, but they feel good against her skin.

“Reg, you’re not a virgin” she points out, and quickly adds “and I don’t care about that”

“It’ll be the first time I’ll make love” he explains, and Betty’s heart skips a beat.

Her eyes are teary again, and he doesn’t say anything, just reaches for her lips and they kiss.

* * *

The sweet moment escalates quickly, both of them letting their instincts take the lead, Betty’s nerves almost disappears, it helps to be with someone she could trust and know he wouldn’t pressure her.

He takes her hand and they go to his bed, he lays on top of her and start to make out with her, then his lips starts to travel to her neck, but his hands starts to touch her over her bra, she sighs happily, playing with his hair and touching his back, his pants, shirt and jacket were long gone.

Reggie moves his mouth from her neck to her collarbone, leaving kisses and small bites, until he reaches to her bra, he looks at her and she nods. Slowly he takes it off, allowing her to stop him at any moment.

He first touches her nipples with his fingers, tracing them and cupping her breasts after, and then he starts to kiss around one of them, he looks up and he notices she was watching, lust is clear in her eyes.

He takes the nipple and sucks, _hard_. She takes a deep breath, clenching her tights and grabbing his heard, but pressing him into her body.

Reggie decides to enjoy his time with her boobs, he doesn’t know if he’s an ass or boob guys, he has always said it depends on the girl, but with Betty he would tell you it’s both. Or more like, he was a _Betty guy_.

His hand travels to her backside, playing with the elastic of her panties, as his mouth plays with her boobs, sucking and biting on her nipple, moving his tongue, and all Betty can do is enjoy the sensations her boyfriend is giving her.

He takes her ass and squeezes it, making her squeal and laugh, he looks at her and she smiles, then he kisses her again in the mouth, he doesn’t notices when she changes positions, making him lay on the bed. She straddles him, both their hot centers touching, feeling the hot even though they have their underwear as a barrier.

She moves her hips forwards and he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, looking at his girlfriend doing such a _naughty_ shit would make him end soon, especially because he hasn’t been with anyone since he started to date her.

“I want you” she says, and he doesn’t know how he didn’t came, because what she does next was something that looked out of his horny dreams

She takes his underwear off, letting his _hard_ , _long_ and _thick_ member free, she bites her lip, he is about to ask her if she wants to stop, because he will do _anything_ she wants to do, but he doesn’t have the chance, because she takes the member in her hand, that looks so tiny compared to him, and makes a fist.

He sucks a breath, and closes his eyes. A feeling of powers takes Betty, knowing that she affects him; it makes her feel so powerful. She starts to move her hand up and down, slowly, a little doubting.

“That feels so good, baby” he says, and she smiles at him, even though he keeps his eyes closed.

He keeps encouraging her, telling her how to do it, guiding her, and she just does as she is told, enjoying that she’s making him feel good, that she’s affecting him. After a few minutes, he feels his member almost throbbing, he takes a deep breath.

“Baby, I love it, you have me so close” he says, his almond shaped eyes opening, letting her see his chocolate eye color. She’s blushing and he takes her hand in his, and pulls her, so she’s laying on him.

He kisses her _deep_ , enjoying her and touching every inch of her body he can, after a few minutes of another making out session, they’re both totally naked, and she’s the one lying on the bed, he looks at her and she stops her when he’s going to stand up.

“Where are you going?” she asks, wrinkling her forehead, he smiles and kisses it.

“I need a condom, my love” he says and she shakes her head.

“I’m on the pill, Reg… I want you, no barriers between us” she looks at him in the eyes, brown and green getting lost in the other. He asks her if she’s sure, and she just answers: “I trust you, I’m clean, and I know you’re too” she smiles and he does too.

He positions himself, taking her hands in his and leaning so he can kiss her, one more time, because he _never_ has enough of her kisses, and she can’t blame him, because she feels the same.

She nods again, when he looks at her for her approbation, and slowly he starts to enter in her, taking him time and stopping every time she makes an expression or any sound like makes it look that she’s in pain.

He only moves when she ask him to keep going, he may be on top, but she’s the one that is going to make the decisions regarding their intimates moments.

When he’s inside he takes a deep breath, he starts to think about random shit so he doesn’t cum because of how amazing she feels, so tight, no barriers. He caresses her face, looking at her in the eyes and kisses her, trying to get her to relax as she gets used to him.

She asks him to move, and he does, a slow pace, and only going faster when she asks, he only does things when she asks.

He takes her breasts in his mouth again, their fingers intertwining as they’re both starting to get there, he lets her right hand go, so he can move his to her clit, which he starts to touch in circles, driving her to the edge.

She comes moaning his name, and he follows her just a second after, moaning hers.

* * *

They lay next to each other, her head is in his chest, his arm is around her, and they’re both naked under the covers, sharing sweet kisses and words.

“I love you” they say at the same time, and they fall asleep, and it’s the best sleep they’ve ever had.


End file.
